Glory
by Chazzam
Summary: Shiftings 'verse #5, but can be read alone. Basically, Kurt REALLY appreciates Blaine's backside, and Blaine appreciates Kurt's appreciation.  And things get kinda intense.


Glory

**A/N: **_So this is, like, serious smut. It can follow Fumbling Towards Ecstasy if you want it to, but there's not enough of a plot for that to really matter. If you're not into reading about the kinds of things that gay men actually do together in bed, you may want to give this one a miss. Translation: Consider this your backdoor warning. I got the title from a Liz Phair song. If you listen to it, you'll understand why._

I don't own Glee, and Liz Phair's intellectual property is all her own. I just like playing with other people's ideas.

* * *

><p>It was late June and they had finally secured their first sleepover. It involved Kurt lying to his father, which he didn't like to do, but he also knew that they wouldn't have a lot of opportunities like this one, and he just couldn't turn down the chance to fall asleep in Blaine's arms and wake up next to him in the morning. Burt and Carol had finally decided to take a trip to make up for their canceled honeymoon; just a long weekend on the coast of Maine until they could save up enough for something truly spectacular a few years down the line.<p>

Kurt knew that he should feel guilty for promising that Blaine would not be staying in his bed while knowing perfectly well that Blaine would be spending the majority of the weekend there, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it at all. Not while Blaine lay there looking so perfect while he slept, the early morning light seeping through the window and making his olive skin seem to glow. No, Kurt decided, he could not feel guilty right now. He would have to pencil it in for some other time instead. Some time when there wasn't a beautiful naked boy in his bed.

Blaine was on his stomach, and the sheets were pooled around his knees. Well, maybe they had been higher at one point, but Kurt had really wanted to gaze at Blaine's immaculate ass, so he may have possibly inched them down until Blaine's perfect, taut little globes were visible, and then perhaps it was also possible that Kurt had inched the sheets still lower, so his eyes could sweep over Blaine's muscular thighs...

He just couldn't stop looking. Blaine was flawless.

Kurt lightly trailed his fingertips down the sleeping boy's back, over his gorgeous ass, and down his thighs. Blaine made a happy little noise, but didn't seem to stir. Unable to resist, Kurt brushed his fingers down Blaine's body again, this time trailing a single finger on a delicate path along Blaine's ass crack. This elicited a small moan, but Blaine's breathing seemed steady.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt softly. When he didn't get a response, he decided his boyfriend was still asleep.

Kurt lay there for a few minutes, simply drinking in the site of the boy he loved and thinking about what he wanted to do with him when he finally woke up. His eyes trailed back to Blaine's ass. It really was magnificent. It had also got him thinking lately. They hadn't talked about it yet, but Kurt knew how nice a little attention to that particular part of the anatomy could be when one was playing with oneself. It was something he had tried more than a few times. He wondered if Blaine had tried it too. He wondered if Blaine liked it. If he was going to be perfectly honest, what Kurt had been wanting to do for weeks was simply bury his face between those luscious cheeks and fuck Blaine's hole with his tongue. He blushed at his own vulgarity. He also felt himself getting hard.

Holding his breath, Kurt repeated his previous action, this time adding very slight pressure to the finger that ghosted along Blaine's crack. Blaine gave a shudder and a groan, and Kurt decided that it was time to simply take his growing problem into his own hands, because he really wasn't comfortable doing more than what he already had to his sleeping boyfriend, and he didn't want to assume that waking Blaine up would put him in the mood for sex, but he was really fucking hard, and simply looking at Blaine was turning him on far too much for him to deal with.

Kurt quietly slid the drawer in his bedside table open, and took out his bottle of lube. He slicked his palm and had just wrapped his fingers around his erection, when he heard a sleepy voice next to him.

"Why did you stop?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine's fluffy head, and saw a single open eye peeking out over the arm that was wrapped around his pillow. Kurt froze, hand on his cock, speechless with surprise and embarrassment.

Blaine lifted his head up. "Hey! What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up? That's _my _job!"

Kurt laughed, still feeling sheepish, though decidedly less embarrassed.

"You just seemed so peaceful, but watching you just made me...it got me kind of excited, that's all."

"Really?" Blaine sat up, stretching his arms over his head, which not only did nothing to quell Kurt's erection, but also revealed Blaine's own half-hard morning state, though things were quickly progressing from half to fully hard as Blaine gazed at Kurt.

"You- that was just from watching me sleep? Really?" Blaine seemed very pleased with this.

"Well, yes, and also touching you a bit...and letting my mind wander..."

"Where did it wander to?" Blaine's voice was starting to sound husky, his still-sleepy eyes darkening with arousal.

"Well, I was looking at your...um...your..."

Blaine smiled.

"What were you thinking about doing to me, Kurt?"

"Well, um, Blaine, have you ever, when you masturbate, have you ever, you know, paid any attention to any other areas?"

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head at Kurt.

"I can't _believe_ you still get so uncomfortable talking about this stuff after how intimate we've already been."

Kurt glared at him. It was _on._ But just as he opened his mouth to slap Blaine with some stinging sass, Blaine disarmed him completely with a simple question.

"Are you talking about butt play, Kurt?"

His mouth still hanging open from the retort that never materialized, Kurt nodded his head mutely.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. I'm not. I just wish you'd try to get a little more relaxed about having these conversations. I mean, you're pretty much setting the pace here, so I'm kind of waiting for you to tell me what you want next and when you want it."

Kurt blushed slightly. "Okay...you're right, Blaine. But maybe...I mean, maybe you can suggest some things too. At this point it's starting to feel like a lot of pressure for it to all be up to me. I trust you, and if I don't like what you suggest, I can always say no."

Blaine offered Kurt a gentle smile. "That makes a lot of sense to me, Kurt. So in the spirit of our new arrangement, let me just say that I would _love_ for you to pay some attention to my asshole."

Kurt gasped and blushed, because _really,_ how could he not? Blaine had just invited him to do what Kurt thought was probably the dirtiest thing he had fantasized about doing to his boyfriend, and his tone made it sound like he was talking about the weather.

"I keep it very clean, I can assure you," Blaine added in the same casual tone.

"My God, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "Of course you do! You're gay, aren't you?"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Kurt, that was priceless. I- just priceless," Blaine managed to get out between giggles.

"True, though," added Kurt, when he had calmed his laughter enough to speak. "At least, I imagine it would be. It's hard for me to imagine a straight guy paying any kind of attention to keeping his...his..."

"His _asshole, _Kurt."

"Fine, then, his _asshole_ clean!"

"Oh God, don't make me think of the state of a straight guy's asshole right now, Kurt, I'm trying to stay turned on and it really isn't helping."

"Well," Kurt said, giving Blaine a flirtatious smirk, "maybe I can help with that."

And before Blaine could respond, Kurt's mouth was wrapped around his (still perfectly hard) cock, and he was sliding his lips up and down the shaft while his tongue teased the underside of the head. Blaine fell back against the pillows and groaned loudly, placing one hand gently on the back of Kurt's head. Kurt's right hand was still a bit slick from the lube he had spread there earlier, and he moved it to Blaine's perineum, where he slid it back and forth gently. Blaine began to writhe.

Kurt lifted his head from the task at hand and whispered, "move on to your side a bit." Blaine immediately complied.

Kurt wrapped his lips back around Blaine's cock and let his fingers drift to Blaine's ass, delicately sliding them between his cheeks. At this Blaine lifted his leg up, spreading himself a bit more. As he continued with his slow, deep blowjob, Kurt let his fingers trail over the puckered entrance that was just _radiating_ heat. Blaine cried out and bucked his hips. Kurt managed not to choke when he did this, and instead began to lightly massage the tight ring, placing only the slightest pressure on the hole itself. Blaine was writhing even more violently now, and it seemed like he was almost crying.

"Oh God, Kurt, that's fucking amazing!" Kurt was surprised. He had barely _touched_ Blaine there, and already Blaine was starting to come apart at the seams. He smiled evilly to himself. This definitely held some promise.

Kurt released Blaine's cock from between his lips, then sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he said.

He pulled Blaine until he was lying down on his back with his ass hanging off the edge of the bed slightly. Kurt knelt between his legs, and gently guided Blaine's legs so that they were spread wide, his knees pulled up toward his chest. Kurt bit his lip and surveyed the scene nervously.

"Um, you should probably hold your knees, Blaine, if you can. I don't want you kicking me or anything."

Blaine just whimpered, but did as Kurt suggested.

And now his nervousness was being replaced with something...well, something entirely different. He was _staring_ into Blaine's tight, hot asshole, and it looked so pink and sweet, and all he wanted to do was taste it.

And so he did.

Kurt spread Blaine's ass cheeks even further with his hands, and brought his tongue to the little pink pucker. His lips surrounded it and he sucked gently, as his tongue drew firm circles in an ever-diminishing spiral toward the hot center.

And Blaine was absolutely screaming now, and his legs fell across Kurt's shoulders, but it didn't matter because Kurt's face was buried in Blaine's ass, and his tongue was starting to dart inside, and it tasted musky and masculine, and Kurt began pushing against the walls of Blaine's entrance from the inside with his tongue, making hard, slow circles, and squeezing Blaine's ass cheeks hard so he couldn't squirm away.

"Oh my God, Kurt! Please don't stop! Please please please fuck fuck fuck oh GOD!"

Kurt pushed Blaine's ass cheeks even further apart, and pushed his lips as flush as they would go against him. Kurt pushed his tongue in as far as he could, stretching it in every direction, repeating the movements that Blaine responded to the most vocally, until he could practically hear his boyfriend sobbing from the sweet torture of it all. He moved back and looked up at Blaine, and he was splayed out and looked utterly wrecked, one hand on his cock and the other clutching the edge of the mattress behind him in a white-knuckle grip. And Jesus, he really _was _crying.

"Blaine," Kurt said tentatively, "I want to take care of you, but if you want me to stop..."

"No," choked Blaine. "No please, Kurt, I need you inside me, will you- would you – _please..."_

And Kurt was pretty sure he knew what Blaine was asking for, was _begging _for, and he really didn't feel ready for that step yet, because that was _the_ step after all, the really, really big one, but God, he was so hard, and the thought of plunging his cock into that hot...no. He couldn't let himself have that thought. Because if he had that thought he was going to do it, and there was just enough blood in his brain for him to know that he needed to think about this a little more before it happened, because it was actually a pretty big deal to him. So no, he wasn't ready, but he could give Blaine the next best thing.

Kurt found the bottle of lube on the bed and slicked up his fingers. He moved his forefinger to Blaine's entrance and slid it inside easily, pausing for a moment before slowly moving it in the way that Kurt had always liked when he was doing this to himself. Blaine groaned. When he felt that Blaine was stretched a bit, he added his middle finger, and eventually his ring finger, keeping his movements practiced and slow and gentle. Blaine thrust himself slowly against Kurt's fingers, his moans starting back up again.

Kurt crooked his fingers and gently explored, searching for his prize. He knew the instant he found Blaine's prostate, because even before registering that his fingers were brushing against the familiar-feeling nub, Blaine arched his back and screamed a string of nonsense, writhing and thrashing his head back and forth. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Sure, he liked having his prostate stroked too, but he'd never reacted like _that._

Kurt stilled his fingers just long enough to position his mouth over Blaine's cock again, and then began a steady rhythm, moving his left hand and lips up and down Blaine's rock-hard length while he simultaneously stroked Blaine's prostate with his right.

Blaine had come completely unraveled. He jerked and spasmed and sobbed and begged Kurt not to stop, never to stop, he screamed that he loved him, that he was killing him, but please not to stop, because this was exactly how he wanted to die.

When Blaine screamed that he was about to come, Kurt kept right on doing what he was doing, speeding the pace and pressure ever so slightly. This wasn't the first blowjob he had given Blaine, but it would be his first time swallowing, because there was no way he wasn't going to, because he wanted this to feel as amazing as humanly possible for Blaine.

Blaine came hard, bucking his hips up so violently that Kurt almost did choke this time, screaming "God, Kurt, God, Kurt, GOD, KURT!" over and over and over again.

Kurt swallowed, and he was surprised to find that he actually kind of liked the taste. It was odd – salty and a bit bitter with a trace of sweetness, but definitely intriguing. And definitely Blaine.

Blaine was slumped half on the bed, half off, his eyes closed, looking limp and spent and barely conscious. Kurt smiled lovingly at him, and wasn't sure what name he should put to how he was feeling right now. He had done this to Blaine. _He, Kurt _had given this gorgeous man what Kurt was pretty sure was the best sexual experience of Blaine's life to date. And it was his first time doing anything like this to another person, too. It was almost as if he could physically feel his sexual confidence being turned up like a volume dial.

Kurt gathered Blaine up in his arms and moved him gently back into his original place on the bed, with his head on the pillow next to Kurt's. Kurt lay next to him and just stared at him, his fingers gently combing a sweat-drenched curl back from Blaine's eyes. Blaine opened his eyes with what looked like some serious difficulty.

"Kurt..." he breathed, his voice barely a whisper. "I want to tell you how...amazing..." He was utterly struggling to stay awake, and Kurt leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Ssshhh. It's Okay. I know. Just sleep now, Blaine, okay? You can tell me when you wake up."

Blaine closed his eyes and gave what was probably the most contented sigh Kurt had ever heard in his life. Kurt continued to gaze at him for a moment, and then sat up and grabbed the bottle that was about to roll off the edge of the bed. He dripped some lube into his hand and coated his palm.

"Now, where was I?" he murmured to himself, eyes grazing over the beautiful boy in the sex coma next to him. Kurt reached for his own length, and good God, he was hard enough to cut diamonds, and he started pumping slowly, finally moving himself toward sweet relief.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI-<strong> I also posted a companion piece to this. It's titled **Flower,** and it's the same story, but from Blaine's perspective. In case you were wondering. Klisses!


End file.
